The present invention relates generally to a convertible sidearm. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sidearm which is easily convertible between a knife and a firearm.
In the small arms industry, there has been a serious ongoing concern with reliability of firearms and the reduction of the overall number of weapons to be carried, particularly by military personnel. Since the mid-1960s, the armies of the world have standardized on automatic rifles which fire small caliber, high-velocity ammunition. These gas-operated firearms are prone to malfunctions and jamming, particularly when they have not been cleaned for extended periods of time, a condition which can be expected during actual combat conditions when it is not uncommon for weapons to go days without cleaning. For example, a rifle such as the U.S. 5.56 mm M16-A2, which has not been cleaned, can malfunction when its gas tube system clogs with gunpowder residue, or when grit, sand, or gunpowder residue accumulates in the upper receiver or chamber areas so as to cause a stuck bolt or cartridge. Modern rifles can also be disabled when struck with shrapnel or flying debris. Further, during the heat of battle, or when crossing difficult terrain such as a swamp or river, a soldier's rifle can be easily dropped and lost. When a soldier's rifle is disabled or lost in a combat area, the soldier is left defenseless and highly vulnerable.
In modem warfare, the soldier's bayonet does not make up for the loss of his or her shoulder weapon, as rarely do combat distances permit hand-to-hand combat. The modem bayonet has essentially become a utility knife, used primarily for cutting lines, wire, kindling wood, etc.
In view of the foregoing, attempts have been made in the prior art to address these concerns. Known prior art multi-use weapons are actually combination-type weapons in that they simultaneously provide different functions. For example, known designs include combination knife and pistol configurations where a pistol firearm mechanism, with associated barrel, is incorporated into knife handle which is complete with knife blade fully attached. In addition, prior combination weapon designs include concealed pistols within a knife handle or concealed knives within a pistol body. Such configurations for concealed weapons within the body of another weapon typically include a firearm assembly which is chambered for low-powered pistol type ammunition. Further, sights for such combination pistol and knife weapons were typically not included.
Therefore, in view of the concerns discussed above, it would be desirable for a knife or bayonet to be convertible into a single-shot pistol-type defense weapon for a soldier with a lost or damaged shoulder-weapon, which fires the standard rifle ammunition which the soldier would be carrying. The current world army standardization on small caliber, high velocity service rifle ammunition makes it possible for such a weapon offering dual-use of rifle ammunition to be manufactured, due to the lower recoil of present rifle cartridges such as U.S. 5.56 mm NATO. It is also desirable that such a weapon could provide the useful knife-type features of a bayonet, and with only a marginal addition in cost and weight. It is further desirable that this weapon be capable of employing the bolt assembly of a soldier's service rifle, during conversion into a firearm, to reduce the cost and weight of the convertible sidearm. This would result in a highly effective weapon for a soldier's defense until he has been able to either remove himself from the combat situation, repair his shoulder-weapon, or obtain a replacement shoulder weapon. In particular, a convertible knife pistol would be highly desirable and also enable a rifleman to remain armed while searching or exploring confined areas such as tunnels, "spider-holes", or enemy vehicles, in which a service rifle would be too large to employ effectively. A true convertible sidearm between a knife and a firearm would also be of great use as a survival weapon, or as part of a survival kit. Such a knife pistol would also permit a soldier, in a forward combat position, to remain defensively armed while cleaning his service rifle.
Still further, a convertible knife pistol would also provide benefits to police and security personnel, as well as outdoorsmen. Since there have been numerous incidents in which criminals have worn body armor, such as bullet-proof vests during the commission of a crime which cannot be pierced by the low-powered ammunition of a policeman's sidearm, the employment of a lightweight convertible weapon that can fire high-powered ammunition is highly desirable. Since the arming of every policeman with a high-powered rifle is neither practical nor cost-effective, a convertible knife pistol chambered for a high-velocity cartridge would enable law-enforcement officers to defeat criminals wearing such body armor. After the converted pistol has been fired, it may alternatively be used as a club or baton weapon also. In addition, campers and outdoorsmen often travel to desolate areas in which protection from large animals or potential wrong-doers is unavailable and to constantly carry a traditional firearm would prove impractical or cause unwanted attention. A weapon which is capable of converting between a knife and a high-powered firearm would prove advantageous to outdoorsmen as well.